


Day 6: Return

by beingzen



Series: SorMikWeek2016 [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey finally wakes up. That should be enough, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Return

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SureMiku Week 2016. This is day 6: Lightning, Honour, Clarity.
> 
> Thanks to those who left me so such wonderful words of praise to my writing and who have confessed to liking some sin to spice things up, I have decided to leave you a present.
> 
> I have to confess, this is my favourite Zestiria fanfiction so far!

As Mikleo hugged him tight after he was pulled out of the dark chasm he almost fell into, telling him that he missed him over and over again, Sorey had returned the embrace quite awkwardly. Immediately, Mikleo knew something was amiss. He looked at the green eyed man in front of him, taking in his slightly matured face, his longer hair and his built.

And then Sorey broke his heart.

'Your name is Mikleo, right?'

Mikleo had known that it was probable that Sorey wouldn’t remember his life as a human if he woke up a seraph. He had been told so before and it became his worst fear, but for it to really happen was even worse than he could have imagined. After it was mentioned that some people remembered the important stuff, he had allowed himself to  _hope._

Instead of explaining things to Sorey straight away, Mikleo hugged him again, tighter than ever before and cried.

Eventually he did tell Sorey the whole story. He explained that it was normal that he didn’t remember, but that, no matter what, Mikleo remained by his side.

'I remember your name, right?' Sorey had reasoned then, wiping away a stray tear from Mikleo’s flushed face. 'Then I am sure I will remember everything eventually!'

That thought wasn’t encouraging, but Sorey’s smile was.

Upon returning to Elysia, they were welcomed home by all the seraphim with a joyful applause, many, many hugs, tears and cheerful noise.

'I am so happy!' seraph Lawrence had said. 'Our Sorey finally comes home! And a seraph no less!'

Sorey scratched the back of his neck in the same bashful mannerism he’d always had.

'I am very happy that so many people were waiting for me. It means I was loved, right? But, unfortunately, it seems I have lost my memories.' He told everyone and, in spite of being smiling, there was sadness in his bright green eyes.

The seraphim looked between Sorey’s sad face and Mikleo’s downturned one and smiled. Seraph Lawrence placed a hand on both their shoulders so that the pair of young seraphim looked at him.

'Sorey is back and that is all that matters!'

There had been a party that night. Fire seraphim made a bonfire and everyone combined their artes together to make fireworks. Even Mikleo piped in with his water and ice artes.

'What element are you, Sorey?' Lawrence asked him and Sorey looked at him confused.

'I don't know yet…'

There was laughter all around and Sorey smiled bashfully.

'Let's see then!'

And all the seraphim gathered together to try and teach Sorey how to feel his mana and manifest his element. Mikleo watched from the side with a fond expression on his face, expecting to see a funny sight. He hugged his arms around himself to try and alleviate the wonderful ache of his heart that wouldn't leave him since he first laid eyes on Sorey. He could hardly believe that after seven hundred years he could fill in the void spaces of his heart. He thought he needed to contact Lailah and the others as well, even though he was sure they knew by now that Sorey was awake.

Just then the seraphim shouted in astonishment and the next moment there was an explosion that blew everyone away from Sorey. Mikleo looked on worried, but then he heard Sorey's voice.

'Are you okay? I'm sorry!'

And the rest of the seraphim were all standing up and brushing themselves off…

Mikleo laughed out loud at them, doubling over himself and pointing. Sorey looked at Mikleo impressed with his laughter, deciding then and there that it was his new favourite sound. He could not stop the smile and subsequent fit of laughter at both the seraphim in front of him and Mikleo's wonderful laugh. The seraphim that had been helping Sorey out all had very messy and bushy hair styles, filled with static electricity. The rest of the seraphim who had been looking also started laughing when they saw their friends, pointing at them with mirthful faces. Lastly the owners of the new hairstyles also laughed when they looked at each other and imagined just how silly they all must have looked.

Sorey ran towards Mikleo, who was still laughing, full with adrenaline, almost hysteric because he couldn't have been happier that Sorey was back. _Sorey is back, damn it!_

'Did you see that, Mikleo? I am a lightning seraph!' The brunette rejoiced.

'Yeah…you are!' Mikleo said, wiping away a tear of laughter. 'But I think you gotta train a bit on how to control it!'

Sorey scratched the back of his neck and grinned. Then a pensive look overtook his face.

'Mikleo…there was another lightning seraph here…wasn't there?'

Mikleo's eyes widened and his heart raced. God, his poor hear wasn't going to make it through the night at this rate!

'Mikleo…it was Gramps, wasn't it?' Sorey asked and he became distressed as the memories of their old grandfather returned to him.

Mikleo grabbed him by the shoulders gently and stared into his eyes with deliberate tenderness. 'It was the only way, Sorey. We did what gramps wanted.'

Sorey hummed his agreement and they stayed silent for a few minutes, standing side by side, just looking at the other seraphim having fun.

'I have a feeling gramps would have been proud of us.' Sorey said and they both smiled at each other.

Mikleo contemplated what to say at that moment. In those few seconds they looked at each other the air was full with so many unsaid words that would not settle on either of their lips to be spoken. Sorey was back, but they could no longer read each other like they once did and for the first time Mikleo faced the thought that it might not be entirely Sorey's amnesia's fault. Sorey had been sleeping seven hundred years, but Mikleo had not and, even though he didn't realise it, or even wanted, time had most likely changed him.

The hardest part of it all, Mikleo realised, is that amongst those unsaid words, were the ones he'd waited over seven centuries to tell Sorey. Those feelings that had been so intense when they were teenagers and that had only grown stronger with time, fonder with absence, fiercer with longing. They were bursting out of him in waves that made his lips tremble with the need to say the words and his body quiver with the desire to reacquaint himself with Sorey's touch…and everything was now moot, put on a longer indefinite hold, covered with remnants of a doubtful mending friendship because everything was just too much, too soon and too unfair.

Mikleo was brought back to the conscious world by the start of the chant that signalled it was time to give Sorey his true name. The seraphim in Elysia all gathered around Sorey, Mikleo included, and were singing a low melody in the ancient language of seraphim. Sorey was very happy to discover that he knew the language, even though the song was unfamiliar.

The seraphim all stopped singing, reducing the chant to a low hum of the melody. The oldest seraph stepped forth from the circle towards Sorey. They smiled in reasurance.

'Who in our midst is the person who you will deposit your utmost trust?' They asked him in a solemn tone of voice.

Sorey looked confused between the seraph and Mikleo, hoping for guidance, but nobody said anything.

'Well?' the old seraph asked again.

'The person I trust the most, correct?' Sorey asked uneasily and the seraph nodded. He hadn't been awake long, but somehow the answer to that question was a clear as the blue sky and he spoke without hesitation: 'It's Mikleo, of course.'

The old seraph nodded once and turned towards Mikleo who, smiling a small very fond smile, hiding away his doubt under a myriad of bittersweet affection walked up to them and bent down to whisper something into the elder's ear. The elder smiled when they heard the secret and nodded their consent. The other seraphim started chanting again and Mikleo stepped up to Sorey, cradling his face tenderly between his hands, admiring it for a few moments and caressing the skin with his thumbs. Sorey's heart raced when Mikleo's lips breathed the secret into his ears, his true name: _Saduyrei Cielyas_. A hot shiver unlike anything he'd ever felt before ran from his heart and encased his body in warmth. Then the seraphim stopped chanting again, looking expectantly at Sorey.

Mikleo didn't let him go.

'Did you receive your true name?' The elder's voice asked him, but Sorey didn't look. He only had eyes for Mikleo, the one person who gave him his true name. The one person who seemed the happiest and the saddest at the same time.

'I did.' Was all Sorey could answer.

_Untainted Sorey._

* * *

Sorey still slept most nights. Even as a seraph he still retained some of his human habits, such as sleeping and eating, but as the days and weeks passed, Mikleo noticed he did these less and less. Time was a notion that was also still human to Sorey and he wanted nothing more than to spend it exploring the world now that he didn't have its fate on his shoulders, but the world had changed entirely too much and Mikleo was worried Sorey would find it overwhelming so he had decided it was best to first educate Sorey. It would also be a very good idea to train the new seraph on how to wield his artes, but the lack of another seraph that could manipulate lightning made this task very hard. Still they kept on trying, with Mikleo teaching him the basics of mana and control and Sorey just trying to figure out his new power by feeling it.

Something that Sorey also seemed to still love was archaeology. The brunette had immediately noticed the Celestial Record and grabbed it, hugging it to his chest.

'This book is important to me, isn’t it? It’s important to us, right?'

Mikleo's heart did another somersault in his chest, painful. That void in his heart was now filled with Sorey, but the shape was somehow off. And he was afraid that if he forced this new shape into the spaces it belongs to, it might end up breaking them both. He had to adapt, to be able to accommodate the new Sorey where the old one fit, but he didn’t want to forget the old Sorey.

When he didn’t answer, Sorey put the Celestial Record down and stared at the floor.

'I’m sorry...' he whispered.

'Why are you apologising?' Mikleo asked approaching Sorey and standing right in front of him. He marvelled at the fact that he had caught up to him in height for a moment, brushing the long bangs out of Sorey's eyes.

'Because everything I say seems to hurt you.'

Mikleo frowned. He couldn’t very well deny it, since it was pretty much the truth, but it wasn’t Sorey's fault. Yet it was so like him to selflessly take responsibility for things.

Instead of staying on topic, Mikleo smiled at Sorey and pulled his hair slightly.

'Your hair needs a trim.' He said. 'Do you want to keep it long?'

Sorey thought about it for a moment. 'Actually, yes. It feels right, somehow.'

Mikleo only smiled and nodded. 'I'm still trimming your bangs.'

Sorey sat down straight in the middle of the room while Mikleo rummaged through piles and piles of books and documents in search for the ever elusive scissors. He hadn't cut his hair in a long time, so he couldn't remember where he had last put them.

In the time it took the water seraph to locate the scissors, Sorey had started reading the Celestial Record, reciting passages from his memory before his eyes could read the words and that made him excited. He stopped at places to voice thoughts to Mikleo and the water seraph didn’t miss a beat as he threw his own observations over his shoulder. They continued to discuss ruins and ages for the duration of the few hours it took Mikleo to trim Sorey's hair, brush the floor and sit next to the brunette. It felt like the old times.

'Yeah, this pattern here, you see, it didn’t exist before the Age of Chaos. All along this wall.' Sorey noted, pointing at the old and fading drawing of the ruin in the Celestial Record.

'I thought so too, but when I took a closer look, this part here ends in a flourish that is characteristic of the Age of Chaos.' Mikleo argued and stood up to pull out one of his own published books from the shelf. He opened it on a page with a large drawing of the same wall spread over two pages, with infinitely more detail than the Celestial Record. 'See here. These shapes and contours only appeared after the Age of Chaos began.'

Sorey looked at the illustration with awestruck shining eyes. Then looked at Mikleo with the same expression.

'Wait a second, when you took a closer look? Did you write this book?'

Mikleo looked back at Sorey with a grin and nodded. 'I did! I studied the ruins around Glenwood for centuries and published some books to complete the Celestial Record. All of those were written by me.' Mikleo said, bragging a bit as he pointed at the bookshelf and Sorey followed his motions. 'Those on the right are the ones that have the Celestial Record as a base, they are the oldest. The rest are the ones I wrote by myself.'

Sorey stood up excited and started pulling out tomes, from right to left, and carried them back to sit next to Mikleo again. He eagerly read the passages and compared them to the Celestial Record until there was nothing to compare, focusing entirely on Mikleo's books.

'This is amazing! You have a lot more details down!' Sorey complimented and, albeit bashful, Mikleo agreed with him. He had spent a much longer time than Shepherd Michael on those ruins, after all.

Sorey read the books carefully during the next few months, intercalating his artes training and martial artes sparring sessions. The comments and questions he proposed were very pertinent and Mikleo would point things out for him. At times, Sorey would point something out to Mikleo that he had overlooked and the water seraph would pick up a pencil and note it down for posterity. It was very easy to forget that Sorey didn't remember things and Mikleo was starting to get used to this new pace, the newness of their friendship, mixing with old habits.

* * *

Sorey didn't entirely forget everything. When Lailah, Edna and Zaveid had come to visit, Sorey had recognised them. He knew them even if he didn't remember their adventures and the once-Sub-Lords couldn't have been happier to see him.

They told Sorey, as they all sat outside in the grass having tea, that they had remained Sub-Lords for a couple of centuries after he went to sleep, to help cleanse the world from malevolence as they had all promised him. Then more and more Shepherds had started to appear and Lailah had to instruct other seraphim on the works of being Prime-Lords since she couldn't do everything by herself.

'Mikleo was a Prime-Lord too, you know!' Zaveid told him. 'He was very strong too! Him and Lailah eliminated almost every hellion in the continent by themselves.'

'Why did you stop?' Sorey asked.

'The world doesn't need a seraph as strong as Lailah or me anymore.' Mikleo explained. 'The malevolence is almost gone. A testament to that is that you woke up and Maotelus has taken over the purification of the land.'

'The Shepherds nowadays only have small hellions to purify.' Lailah continued. 'Humans are easily corrupted, by their hard lives do negative emotions arise and they turn to hellions. There haven't been cases of seraphim that turned in a very long time.'

'And now most humans can also see us.' Edna pitched in. 'It makes it easier for them to believe in us now and that keeps things easy.'

Sorey learned the Edna had gone back to Rayfalke Spiritcrest and made it her domain.

'The mountain has become a place of pilgrimage and retreat for its remote location.' Mikleo told Sorey. 'It looks so much better now, with greenery growing back.'

Zaveid was pretty much wandering about the world, doing his own business and breaking the hearts of young maidens while Lailah decided to reside in Ladylake where she would give counsel to Shepherds and seraphim and even humans sometimes.

'Ladylake and Pendrago are the biggest cities in Glenwood.' Lailah said after she seeped at her sweet tea. 'And because they are so big and busy, humans and seraphim have the hardest time to stay pure.'

'I think we should go visit sometime.' Mikleo suggested. He was growing restless with wanderlust, just like Sorey. 'You have improved a lot in your artes, so we can go very soon. What do you think?'

'Of course!' Sorey agreed, eager and excited.

'I thought you didn't like the big cities, Mikboy.' Zaveid commented. 'You're so popular there!'

Mikleo blushed and turned away. 'Nothing of the sort!'

'Meebo can't handle his fan club!' Edna jabbed at him with a smirk.

Mikleo just cleared his throat and served more tea to everyone.

'You're no fun anymore.' Edna sighed. 'You used to be so cute when you got all flustered and agitated, Meebo.'

'Maybe I've gotten used to your sense of humour.' Mikleo retorted sounding oddly proud of himself.

'No, you haven't.' Edna pressed. 'I remember last year, when you got angry at me during your class.'

'That's because you called me Meebo in front of my students, Edna!' Mikleo argued, getting flustered. 'You made an entire seminar laugh at my expense!'

Edna smirked at the memory. 'It was pretty funny.'

'Is Mikleo famous?' Sorey asked, trying to keep up with the conversation.

'In a way we all are.' Lailah answered him. 'Because Mikleo published some books on the adventures of Shepherd Sorey, even those who didn't realise what we did, got to know us.'

'It was a good idea too.' Zaveid added. 'Princess Alisha was having a hard time trying to find all those who could see seraphim back then.'

'When Rose passed away, I thought that we couldn't go another two decades without a Shepherd, so people needed to know what happened.' Mikleo explained.

'Then one book turned into two, then three…' Lailah teased him.

'Then a thousand books on ruins and excavations and soon everyone wanted to know your opinions on all the forgotten old buildings they managed to excavate out of the ground.' Edna concluded. 'And then the "Meebo University" was founded by your biggest fan!'

Mikleo spluttered at the crude way the earth seraph had put his achievements.

'It's the Archaeological University of Marlind! And Abe wasn't my fan!' he retorted, now agitated, just as Edna had described before.

'He was pretty much in love with you, the brat. Always making googly eyes and following you around the ruins when you wanted to explore. You're the one who never realised it.' Zaveid pointed out with a sly smirk.

'I didn't know that either! How wonderful!' Lailah exclaimed joining her hands together.

Mikleo turned his head to the side and muttered something along the lines of "I just wasn't interested…"

Sorey looked at them then, feeling entirely out of place, not being able to contribute to the conversation, in spite of his feeble attempts. The seven hundred year gap between them and him and his lack of memories of flustered Mikleos, evil Edna pranks, shameless Zaveids and clueless Lailahs was heavy, so heavy and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it!

He looked down at his now cold tea, turning the cup around in his hands, all mirth now turned to loneliness.

Mikleo noticed the turn of Sorey's mood and did his best to end the meeting sooner, rather than later, but as discretely as possible.

'You're both upset.' Edna said when they were at the seraphim village's entrance. Mikleo had decided to see their friends off, sending Sorey up to clean up as a strategy to get him away from the negative feelings.

'I trust you know this, Mikleo, but this is a very crucial time and patience is of the essence.' Lailah told him as she hugged him. She was no longer taller than him, so he had to bend down slightly. The fond gesture was very appreciated no matter their height and Lailah knew it.

And so, with the promise to go down and visit soon, the water seraph joined Sorey inside their house.

He found Sorey sitting on the floor, with the Celestial Record open in front of him along with many of his books, but the lightning seraph wasn't reading any of them.

'Sorey…?'

Mikleo paused, frozen in place, looking at a crying Sorey. On his hands was an untitled book, fat with loose pages, drawings of places and people. It was open on a page where a portrait of a young, green eyed teenager was smiling, bright and in love. A portrait of an expression Mikleo could draw in his sleep: the portrait from their first night at Lastonell. It was a portrait entitled "My One and Only Sorey".

'We were in love…weren't we, Mikleo?' Sorey asked in a broken voice, one Mikleo hadn't heard from him since that fateful starry night, when he reeled in his tears of fear with a smile and his plan to go to sleep with Maotelus on his lips.

And with that, the big bright elephant of lost memories not only became obvious but it couldn't fit in their tiny room any longer. That very important promise he had made with Sorey right before their final battle, that promise that put on hold all his feelings until the time Sorey woke up…a promise Sorey still didn't remember in spite of feeling the same feelings he always felt towards Mikleo. And it was painful and unfair and Sorey was just so utterly lost and Mikleo knew it. Mikleo knew Sorey didn’t blame him. He could feel there was so much more to the two of them than this. He had forgotten their entire lives together, for crying out loud! He felt a sense of nostalgia at times, but the moment he tried to hold onto it, the memories would dissipate into white blinding smoke and remain out of reach.

_They’re here, Mikleo. My memories are here!_

Mikleo kept looking down at the book without saying anything and Sorey was filled with a sense of desperation, an urgency to do something because he couldn’t lose Mikleo, he just couldn’t. That much he knew.

'Please don’t give up on me!' Sorey begged, kneeling and grabbing Mikleo’s sleeve, pulling it. He looked up at the water seraph with tears on his eyes. Tears of frustration, of fear. 'I know I’m hurting you. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you smile at me. But please don’t give up on me! My memories are here! Your Sorey is in here!' He hit his head twice with his fist as he said the last words.

Mikleo cleared his throat and composed himself. He couldn’t keep getting depressed and get Sorey down with him! So he didn’t remember, though luck! It only meant they had to create new memories together. They had all the time in the world for that now! They would go on new adventures. He could take Sorey to all those ruins he discovered and they could discover new ones! Lawrence was right. Sorey was back and that’s all that mattered.

So he kneeled down next to Sorey and hugged him protectively. And Sorey cried and apologised continuously in a broken chant that lasted for a few hours. Mikleo rocked them both back and forth and whispered little loving words on Sorey's ears, tender reassurances to help him vent the bad thoughts out. He combed his fingers through brown hair even after the sobs had died down and they moved to the bed, lying down with tangled limbs and bodies tightly pressed against each other.

'I wrote that book because I was afraid I would forget all that happened.' Mikleo explained in a low voice he hoped was soothing. 'I wrote everything we went through, even the bad things that society doesn't need to know.'

'Can I read it?' Sorey asked, his voice was raspy.

Mikleo chuckled. 'Funny that you ask that after you've already read it.'

Sorey also gave a tentative laugh.

Sorey couldn’t help but wonder exactly what was on those pages. Maybe reading about it would make him remember things. And oh how he wanted to remember! He wanted desperately to go back to being _Sorey_ because he couldn’t watch Mikleo’s heart break anymore. The only thing Sorey remembered was Mikleo and the deep love he felt for the seraph. But would admitting that make Mikleo even more miserable?

After a small pause, Mikleo adjusted their position so that he could stare into Sorey's eyes, cradling his face in both hands while Sorey rested his on Mikleo's hips.

'I don’t want to hear you ever say you're not my Sorey. Never again. Never. You are my Sorey with or without your memories and I won't leave you no matter what.'

Sorey nodded wordlessly, never breaking eye contact. The purple of Mikleo's eyes mesmerised him into stillness, enchanted his heart into motion.

'And also…' Mikleo continued, tucking a strand of brown hair behind Sorey's ear. 'I'm sorry.'

Sorey opened his mouth to stop Mikleo from apologising, but Mikleo interrupted him by placing a finger on his lips.

'No, listen. I have wronged you by wishing you to remember.' Mikleo confessed and kissed Sorey's forehead, caressing his face tenderly. 'I should have supported you from the start and that's what I am going to do. It's not your fault that we have to feel this way. It feels unfair, but we can start over. We have time, no more human deadlines or Shepherd responsibilities. Once you can control your lightning artes properly we can go and explore the world again.'

Sorey smiled at Mikleo then, kissed his finger on his lips and pressed himself even closer.

'I'd like that.'

* * *

'Wah! I'm tired!' Sorey complained as he flopped on the floor gracelessly.

'Already?' Mikleo asked, teasing. 'We only washed our clothes and bed wear. You won't survive the walk to Ladylake, much less the rest of the world at this pace.'

'And cleaned the whole house. I just hate chores.' Sorey pouted as he watched Mikleo hanging up the clothes in front of the hearth. Sorey worked on lighting the wood on fire since Mikleo still felt uneasy trying to do it. He didn't immediately douse the flames off with his water artes anymore, but as a water seraph he was still bothered by trying to light them.

'Do you want to eat something before we go?' Sorey asked Mikleo, pulling the water seraph to the floor when he was done, pressing himself tight against his back.

Mikleo peeked from over his shoulder with a contented smile, kissing Sorey's cheek. 'It's fine. I think you're showed off enough by striking the poor pickleboars down with lightning.'

Sorey chuckled. He pulled at the hem of Mikleo's tunic, little bits of dust dislodging from the fabric and falling on the newly cleaned floor.

They decided they needed a bath.

Yet bathing was never a simple affair with them. They washed their bodies, each other's backs and hair and their hands would start wandering, mapping the planes and vales of each other's skin. Their touches would ignite a fire that would blaze in their veins and urge them to seek more contact.

Sorey pressed himself closer to Mikleo, grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him deeply, their tongues engaging in a dance of sensuous movement, the water making their bodies sleek as they slid against each other. Mikleo moaned out loud into the kiss, holding Sorey's waist with one hand pressing the palm of the other against the lightning seraph's chest.

Sorey mewled in turn, breaking the kiss as Mikleo played with his sensitive nipple, pinching it at times, circling it with his nails. The water seraph moved his mouth from Sorey's lips to his neck and sucked hard, intent on marking the unblemished skin and tearing a groan from the brunette man that shot straight to his groin. His lips continued their path south and latched onto Sorey's other nipple, abusing it thoroughly with his teeth and tongue.

Mikleo pushed a knee between Sorey's thighs then, his skin rubbing deliciously on Sorey's testicles, his large engorged cock pressed against their abdomens. Mikleo's own penis in a similar predicament as he rotated his pelvis against Sorey. The hand that was previously resting on Sore's waist snaked towards his back and down low. Mikleo grabbed a plump handful of Sorey's buttock and pulled him impossibly closer to his body, heat and water squelching between them at the contact.

'Mikleo…' Sorey moaned and brought his face back up to his to kiss him, sucking on his lips, making them tender, bruising them. Then he pushed Mikleo back and down to sit with his back to the edge of the basin. Sorey licked his tender lips sensually and stared down at Mikleo through his eyelashes, placing his feet on each side of his creamy thighs. The sight of the white haired man sitting there, staring at him with lust dilated pupils on purple irises, caressing his legs with wandering, touch starved hands and his penis large with need leaking pre-cum into the soapy water had Sorey release a wanton keen. Without missing a beat he kneeled down with his also very hard cock standing proudly in front of Mikleo's face. His fingers combed through wet strands of white hair, moving them away from the handsome face of his lover. He wanted to see Mikleo as he kissed the tip of his arousal before darting his tongue forward and licking the underside with a deep moan, never breaking eye contact.

Mikleo grabbed Sorey's enlarged cock and stroked it languidly while he focused on the testicles, sucking them into his mouth, then releasing them, leaving them wet with saliva to blow on them. He felt the brunette's hand fist in his hair, the pain sending delicious shocks through his body, like the sparks of the lightning he commanded and had him arching his back. He licked at Sorey's penis again, sucking on the head hard once he reached it and then taking it all inside his mouth, closing his eyes as if devouring a delicious treat. Sorey almost screamed, his hold on Mikleo's hair tightened even more and his eyes shut at the pleasure. Mikleo licked him inside his mouth before pulling out as he sucked it in, his hands caressing the lightning seraph's thighs, up to his plump bottom and kneaded the flesh there before parting it and touching a finger to the puckered entrance. Mikleo looked up at Sorey's face, flushed skin and open mouth as he inserted his finger into his anus.

Sorey moaned and his back arched, a drop of saliva dribbling down his chin, his neck, his chest, and mingling with the glistering sweat and water. The brunette let one hand go of Mikleo's hair to find purchase at the edge of the basin, panting hard and feeling every inch of his sensitive skin catch fire, his legs were trembling and the pleasure was tingling all the way down to his toes. Mikleo inserted another finger at the same time he purred around Sorey's cock. The moan that ripped from Sorey's chest came out silent, choking the sound away. Mikleo scissored his fingers, stretching Sorey gently and inserting a third, earning himself a whimper from the lightning seraph.

'Mikleo, I'm gonna…' Sorey mewled loudly and pulled at Mikleo's hair.

Mikleo let go of Sorey's cock immediately, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the bright red head, and grabbed it tight by the base to stop Sorey from orgasming too soon. Sorey whimpered and doubled over himself at his denied release. The white haired seraph licked his lips and looked up at Sorey, removing his fingers.

The brunette kissed him with utmost desperation. He lowered his body onto Mikleo's, grabbing his hot, pulsing, engorged cock in his hand, earning himself a moan from the water seraph and aligning it with his entrance. Sorey's mouth fell open in a howl as he lowered his hips, taking in the thick girth of Mikleo's penis until he was seated on the white haired man's lap. The water in the basin overflowed and soaked up the thick towels Mikleo had learned to place around it.

'Sorey!' Mikleo mewled and craned his neck upwards to kiss Sorey's tender, swollen lips, embracing him. Sorey snaked his hands down Mikleo's back, angling his head to the side and licking all over Mikleo's mouth.

Then he raised his body on shaky legs, holding himself up on Mikleo's bent knees. Mikleo moaned out loud. He aided Sorey, holding his waist as he rose until only the tip of his erection was inside and then he let go as Sorey let his body fall back down with a howl of pleasure. Sorey's own erection standing proud and leaking against his abdomen, bobbing up and down with his motions.

Mikleo then grabbed Sorey by his full bottom, stretching him and making him scream. He manoeuvred their bodies in the basin until the brunette was laying on his back, his knees flexed against his body and his ankles crossed over Mikleo's shoulders, shamelessly exposed for Mikleo's eyes to devour. He braced himself on the edge of the basin as Mikleo thrust his hips up, burying himself deep inside Sorey and making him howl in pleasure, moaning himself at the tightness of Sorey's anus. They attempted to kiss several times as Mikleo kept up his vigorous thrusts, biting each other's lips harder than intended and settling instead for breathing each other's air as they moaned away wantonly. Mikleo's thrusts became faster and erratic as he approached his climax, the rubbing of his cock against Sorey's inner walls was overstimulating his prostate, making the gland sensitive, sending shock upon shock of white, searing pleasure across his body, curling his toes. With a very loud scream of Mikleo's name and his back arching impossibly off the wooden basin, the orgasm hit Sorey violently, his semen coming out in tiny rivulets, running down his pelvis. The tight twitching of Sorey's sensitive insides gripped Mikleo's penis as he thrust once, twice and then came hard. His hot semen coated Sorey's insides and made him shudder.

Mikleo felt his arms shake with the effort of holding himself up, so he sat up on his legs and Sorey followed him, seeking contact. They embraced each other, panting hard, touching their foreheads together and looking straight into each other's eyes. Soon they were kissing each other's swollen lips with closed eyes.

Mikleo broke the kiss and stared into Sorey's eyes for a very long time, caressing his face, combing his fingers through his drying hair, touching his lips with the tips of his thumbs, adoring his features, memorising them.

Sorey let himself be pampered as he too took in Mikleo's beautiful eyes, his nose, his lips, the softness of his skin under his hands as he ran them over his arms, his shoulders, his neck. Their touches were soft, exploring, worshipping.

The water soon became cold and goosebumps formed on their skin urging them to get out of the basin. Mikleo kissed Sorey again and stood up, holding a hand out to help him. Silently Mikleo pulled him towards the bed again and lay next to him, closing his eyes and holding him tightly.

He didn't know exactly when they fell asleep, but the sun was shining bright when he woke up. Mikleo stretched and looked at the lightning seraph that was still sleeping net to him, the fondest of looks taking up residence on his face, and kissed him before standing up. He got dressed with his travelling clothing, tired up his hair and stated packing what they'd need to make their three day journey to Ladylake. He was almost finished when he heard stirring from the bed and smiled, making himself look busy by rummaging the contents of the bag. He didn't have to wait long for the arms of his lover to snake around his torso and his face press against his.

'Morning…' Sorey muttered still sleepy.

'Good morning.' Mikleo said, turning his face to be able to kiss Sorey's lips.

Once dressed and ready, the pair got out of their house and was met with the entire village of Elysia. Their family was smiling, ready to see them off to their new adventure and make them promise they would return sometimes to see them.

Promises were something very dear to the both of them and their entire family, Sorey realised. He was very excited to see the world, but he would most definitely return to his family.

Happy with their agreement, the Elysian seraphim let them pass the village entrance waving goodbye.

Sorey walked up to the edge of the cliff, staring at the clouds above the world and feeling all the excitement of a new adventure course through his veins, ride his bloodstream to every part of his body. Mikleo came to stand right beside him to look at the same view and Sorey was hit with an absurdly strong feeling of familiarity. All of a sudden he heard them, the voices of all his friends, talking to him, standing beside him, fighting beside him, laughing beside him…

_Sorey!_

_Sorey-san!_

_Sorey._

_Sorey!_

_Sorey._

_Shepherd yo!_

'Mikleo…' Sorey whispered in an uneasy and overwhelmed voice. The multiple thousands of memories and the infinite emotions that came with them racked his entire body, electrifying his brain, making tears flow and run down his cheeks continuously and sobless. Yet there was one memory, one thought amongst the endless flow that struck him right in the heart, like an arrow that pierced him. 'It was here, wasn't it? You were going to tell me something, right before we went to battle Heldarf…'

Mikleo stood frozen in place looking at Sorey with wide eyes and a racing heart on his throat. He…had never written that on his books. He never mentioned their promise...so Sorey must have somehow...remembered? He could never survive having his hopes crushed so cruelly a second time. Not when he had finally accepted Sorey but...he had said it, right?

'What...did you just say?' Mikleo choked out with his voice thin and scared.

'I remember, Mikleo...Luzrov Rulay.' Sorey told him as he faced him and grabbed his hands gently. 'I remember that you promised me to tell me something, in this very spot, seven hundred years ago. The very place where it all started, where you followed me out of Elysia that night and gave me gramps smoking pipe…'

Mikleo couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. The dam that had been holding his feelings in burst and he cried and laughed and fell to his knees in one same motion, clinging to Sorey for all he was worth.

'I love you! I love you! I love you, Sorey!' He repeated and kept repeating like a mantra, as if to make up for all those times he should have told him that. And he kept saying it as Sorey smiled and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and then finally his lips.

'I love you too, Mikleo. My Mikleo!'

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to Sorey's true name, I searched the internet far and wide and couldn't find a guide to Zestiria's ancient language so I decided to mix some other ancient languages, play with the phonetics of the other seraphim's true names and press every letter on my keyboard randomly to get what I got. Saduyrei Cielyas could very well mean anything to be honest, but I thought, at first that it could mean Sorey the Pure, except Lailah is already Lailah the Pure. In my mind, however, Sorey is the purest of all characters, so I needed something that would elucidate to that and as I was playing the game it dawned on me: Untainted! It not only means pure, it means that it's resistant to taint. It cannot be contaminated. That is Sorey! Sorey has seen malevolence, has been touched by it and was never tainted.


End file.
